


As A Kite

by Ravenspear



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/pseuds/Ravenspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane is high, Rigsby is mortified, and Cho is stoic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Kite

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, _so_ sorry.

"Cho! Over here!"

Kimball turns away from the paramedic that has just finished bandaging up the flesh wound on his arm, to see Jane and Rigsby ambling very slowly towards him. Rigsby looks halfway between mortified and frantic, while Jane is grinning like an idiot and hanging onto him like so much wet towel.

"Um, thanks," Kimball says absentmindedly to the paramedic before he starts making his way across the parking lot and towards his colleagues.

"Cho!" Jane exclaims, and his grin grows impossibly wider as he reaches out to latch onto Kimball's arm. Rigsby looks only too desperately relived to see him go.

"Still feeling the effects of that tea," Kimball notes as Jane does his best impression of a lovesick octopus.

"Yeah," Rigsby says, looking chagrined. "Helen, the paramedic, said he'd be fine and cleared him on the condition that someone looks after him until the drugs wear off."

"She said I should just enjoy it while it lasts," Jane adds happily.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah," Jane says airily, then his eyes suddenly focus, and he puts on his 'this is important so pay attention' face. "Oh, and Rigsby is a _very_ good friend to you."

Kimball chances a look over at Rigsby, who is suddenly back to looking almost painfully mortified. "Is that right?"

"Yes," Jane says, smiling, "he wouldn't take advantage of me, even when I asked _nicely_."

Rigsby groans and buries his face in his hand, and Kimball can't help but smile. "That's indeed very nice of him," he says, very nearly actually laughing. "So what do you say we get you home now?" he adds, as he starts trying to steer Jane towards his car.

Jane doesn't exactly cooperate (but really, when does he ever?), and leans in towards Kimball's face, eyes narrowed and conspiratorial. "Though I'm suspecting he's not as good a friend to me," he says in a whisper that is anything but quiet. "I'm pretty sure that if you were the one asking nicely, he'd go along with it. I've noticed he's been, if I may be so crude, checking out your 'assets,'" he continues, even going so far as to add airquotes with his fingers.

Behind him, Kimball is pretty sure he can _hear_ Rigsby blushing.

"Well, that's a very interesting observation," Kimball says as they make their way slowly away. "And thanks, by the way, for making sure Rigsby will never be able to look me in the face ever again."

"You're welcome," Jane replies happily, favoring the sky with one of his best grins.

A couple of minutes later, they're almost by the car, and Jane turns back to face him (as best as he can, anyway). "So, are you going to take advantage of me in the backseat of the car?" he asks, eyes almost, but not exactly, focusing on Kimball's face.

"No."

"Will it help if I ask nicely?"

"What do you think?"

Jane sighs and looks back at the sky. "Too bad."


End file.
